heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Megahuman
Megahumans or Homo Trascendent are the next link of the human evolution. They are humans with a unique genetic component called Darwin-Gene which gives them superpowers. History Not much is known of their origin or who was the first that existed, but only known to have been for years in anonymity, but that changed when a megahuman called Bradley Jackson, discovered on his powers after he was struck by lightning. Awakening of the Next Generation This megahuman was the only one in his place of origin, but when he broke the rules of physics by creating a wormhole right through the space-time continuum, the same young innocent people caught and, during his stay in the wormhole, their DNA was rewritted and when they became into megahumans. Exposed The Runaways came to Los Angeles to avenge Bradley by turning them into Megahumans, resulting in a battle in Griffith Park, killing three members of The Runaways and exposing to the world the existence of people with superpowers. The victims of that battle was: Rocket Man, Vulcanus and Toto (In that order). Rocket Man was cut in half at the hip by a razor wind of Carter, Vulcanus was stabbed in the chest and then cut his throat with a katana by Connor and Toto died by a uncontrollable nuclear explosion (Bradley teleported to Russia and use its intangibility to send Toto underground before he exploded stopping him from killing innocent people). Forced Evolution After the murder of Vulcanus, Rocket Man and Toto, Lucifer created the Darwiniser to create more megahumans for his evil purposes. He use Metatron to abduct innocent young people, to be used as lab rats. At the first sign of manifestation of powers of each of them, Lucifer's release in Los Angeles to receive training and then machinery the rest of his master plan. The Fallen Villians When Lucifer perfected the Darwiniser, he use it in himself, and acquired both wanted power, the ability to absorb and increase the powers of others, and use their new power to steal The Runaways' abilities, excluding Mother Theresa's powers (As he not seemed useful). The Fallen Heroes After taking the powers of his former colleagues, the teleport along with Bradley and his team, to draw your attention. After he self-teleport to where Bradley and his team are, he quickly steal the powers to Thunderbolt and Chichi. Ralph fought with all his strength and with all the powers of his team members (Excluding Bradley, Chichi, Ronin, Thunderbolt, Blake and Carter, but including Toto and Vulcanus), but in the end Lucifer steal each and every one of his copied powers. Then he remove the powers of Carter, Ronin and Blake (in that order), leaving Bradley as the last man standing but, that proved ephemeral as Lucifer use his Mega Lightning (Absorbed from Ralph, who copied from Mother Theresa) in an attempt to overload Bradley and kill him, but instead left him in a coma. Resurrection of Justice Repowered Lucifer's Silblings Duel of Olympians The New Ascension Mega-Rookies Erasing Abilities Types Elemental These are the megahumans whose powers are associated with the manipulation of elements. Psycho These are the megahumans who have psychic powers for example: Telekinesis or Telepathy. Potentisapien These have the powers related to the interaction with other superpowers. Hawkingstein These have the powers related to science stuff, for example: Technopathy, Magnekinesis or Speed Control. Somanian These owns powers integrated to the user's body, for example: Healing Factor, Enhanced Hearing or Underwater Respiration. Animalian These have powers related to animals, for example: Animal Imitation. Chimera When someone has more of one superpower which are from different categories, this type is called Chimera. Protogenoi These are the ones who transcended beyond the limits of both their powers and emotional, and managed to evolve them as the point of having godlike power. Known Megahumans and their powers *Jesus Christ/Farooq Dahuach/Jesse Nazareth - Leptokinesis and Immortality (Deceased, killed by Brian). *George Washington/Jorge Gigena/Samson Smith - Spatio-Chronokinesis (Deceased, killed by Connor). *Bradley Jackson - Motion Manipulation and Precognitive Artistry, later evolved into Spatio-Chronokinesis. *Ronin Charles - Umbrakinesis, previously Gravitokinesis. *Blake Parker - Power Replication, previously Hydrokinesis (Formerly Weakened). *Carter Michael - Aerokinesis and Enhanced Strength (Lost, eventually restored). *Connor James Crighton - Healing Touch, later evolved into Vita-Mortokinesis. *The Neo Olympians: **Lucifer Mercury - Motion Manipulation and Enhanced Power Absorption (Deceased). **Caleb Mercury - Teleportation and Remote Teleportation (Weakened and lost, killed by the virus). **Spencer Mercury/Kayla Jackson - Elementokinesis (Formerly Suppressed). **Harvey Mercury - Telekinesis and Telepathy (Suppressed and lost, killed by the virus). **Morgan Mercury - Enhanced Strength (Suppressed and lost, killed by the virus). *The Runaways: **Iceberg Lad - Cryokinesis (Lost, eventually restored). **Nimbus - Smoke Mimicry (Lost, eventually restored). **Boombox - Sonokinesis (Lost, eventually restored). **Vulcanus - Geo-Thermokinesis (Deceased, killed by Connor). **Surge - Electrokinesis (Lost, eventually restored). **Laser Man - Plasma Generation and Energy Absorption (Lost, eventually restored). **Bulldozer - Metal Mimicry (Lost, eventually restored). **Hellhound - Pyrokinesis (Lost, eventually restored). **Neo-Vortex - Atmokinesis (Lost, eventually restored). **Mother Theresa - Mega Lightning (Formerly Suppressed). **Cerberus - Super Strength and Underwater Breathing (Lost, eventually restored). **Rainbow Quartz - Hallucikinesis (Lost, eventually restored). **Metatron - Ergokinesis (Lost, eventually restored). **Toto - Radiokinesis (Deceased). **Rocket Man - Flight (Deceased, killed by Carter). **Brainshock - Telepathy (Lost, eventually restored). *The Synthenoids: **Fumetsu Kensei - Regenerative Healing Factor and Immortality. **Power Kid - Power Reflection and Enhanced Strength. **Ralph - Intuitive Aptitude and Intuitive Replication (Lost, eventually self-restored). **Terra - Terrakinesis (Formerly Suppressed). **Phantom - Intangibility. **The Roman - Invisibility. **The Clairvoyant - Clairvoyance and Enhanced Strength (Formerly Weakened). **Cisco - Enhanced Strength and Senses (Formerly Suppressed). **Thunderbolt - Mentokinesis and Power Negation Field (Lost, eventually restored). **Boy Wonder - Telekinesis, Super Speed, Heat Vision and Ice Breath. **Technus - Technopathy and Enhanced Strength. **Chichi - Power Detection and Precognitive Dreaming (Lost, eventually restored). **Gabe - Flight, Psychometry and Enhanced Strength. **John Steele - Microwave Generation. *Jackson Maxwell - Telekinesis. *Jackie Maxwell - Gerontokinesis. *Ralph's Victims (Deceased, all killed by Ralph): **Jacob Maxwell - Electro-Magnetokinesis. **Carlos Perez - Imprinting. **Yuki Masahashi - Freezing. **Patrick O'Dilan - Oneirokinesis. **John Jesper - Metallokinesis. **Cole Montgomery - Accelerated Probability. **Homer Bernstein - Camouflage. **Danielle Egnew - Telepathy and Clairvoyance. **Walker Gills - Machine Overshadowing. **Zoe Johnston - Chrysopoeia. **Boone Faustus - Chlorokinesis. *Donovan Carson - Photokinesis. *Mariko Yukimura - Teleportation. *Harper Arnold - Flight. *Jamie Carpenter - Magnetokinesis (Formerly Suppressed). *Skye Gilliam - Hydrokinesis. *Danielle Bates - Animal Morphing and Animal Transformation. *The Tough Gang: **Lord Midas - Chrysopoeia (Suppressed and lost, killed by the virus). **Emilio Caputi - Liquifaction (Formerly Suppressed). **Ulises Rios - Shattering, later evolved into Disintegration. **Alfredo - Phasing, previously Activation and Deactivation. **Ignacio Bernal - Telekinesis. **Santino Rios - Persuasion (Deceased, unintentionally killed by Ulises). **Camila Violante - Lie Detection (Deceased, accidentally killed by Stefano Rimoldi). *Stefano Rimoldi - Enhanced Strength. *Chamille - Shapeshifting (Lost, eventually restored). *Dylan Ramirez - Enhanced Hearing (Deceased, accidentally killed by Ignacio). *Rodrigo Rivarola - Radiokinesis. *Stefano Petracci - Impenetrable Skin (Formerly Suppressed). *Nico Plencovich - Invisibility. *Franco Plencovich - Pyrokinesis. *Brian Gigena - Potentikinesis. *Christian Topher - Power Absorption (Lost and deceased, killed by the virus). *Joey - Enhanced Synesthesia, Pathokinesis and Seismic Burst. *Clint Boyle - Flight. *Devon Johnson - Enhanced Strength. *Raymond Fell - Radiokinesis (Lost and deceased, killed by Christian). *Wesley Bones - Underwater Breathing (Lost and deceased, killed by Christian). *Georgia Bones - Fire Breathing. *Amanda Rooney - Telekinesis. *Heather Rooney - Regenerative Healing Factor and Immortality (Lost and deceased, killed by Christian). *Uriel di Tello - Precognitive Artistry. *Donna di Tello - Precognitive Artistry (Lost and deceased, killed by Christian). *Jupiter Zimmerman - Electrokinesis (Lost, eventually restored). *Eiyū-tachi: **James Cameron - Empathic Mimicry. **Paloma Cameron - Enhanced Strength, Agility and Reflexes. **Claire Crighton - Rapid Cell Regeneration and Healing. **Ando Charles - Gravitokinesis. **Alex Parker - Intuitive Aptitude and Intuitive Empathic Replication. **Dante Parker - Hydrokinesis. **Amy Michael - Amokinesis and Super Intelligence. **Michael Bates - Animal Morphing. **Arthur Carson - Telepathy. **Barbara Yukimura - Electrokinesis. **Riley Gilliam - Adoptive Muscle Memory. **Dwayne Carpenter - Metallokinesis. **Peter Arnold - Precognitive Artistry. Trivia *Before they were exposed, this species used to be called Indigo Children or Transhumans. *The Synthenoids who couldn't protect themselves recived the Chikara in order to give them self-protection. *Once power is absorbed and another is acquired, the Darwin-Gene adapts and becomes immune to Power Absorption. *Brian is responsable to give powers to: The Tough Gang, Stefano (Rimoldi and Petracci), Chamille, Rodrigo, Franco, Nico, Joey and Dylan. He also bestow to Boy Wonder: Heat Vision, Ice Breath and Super Speed. *Ralph, Lucifer, Blake, Christian, James and Alex stole/copied the next powers: List of Absorbed/Replicated Abilities.